The present invention relates to implantable medical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to electrical interconnection structures for implantable medical devices.
Electrical feedthroughs provide a conductive path extending between the interior of a hermetically sealed container and a point outside the container. Implantable medical devices may include a connector module for connecting leads to the device. The connector module is electrically connected to circuitry inside a sealed case of the implantable medical device through one or more feedthroughs. Typically, an electronic module assembly (EMA) block is connected also to a feedthrough inside the implantable medical device, opposite the connector module. Wires are then connected to bond pads on the EMA block using conductive solders or brazes to complete the electrical connection across the feedthrough.